The Wedding The Married couple, The Family
by Honeyberry
Summary: The Zabini's are a wealthy pureblood family and they are arranging the summer ball which they hold every on the date of there only daughter Alexa's Birthday, this year she is turning 20 and the family have chosen a husband.problems arise


Summer heat spread through the vast countryside the small houses had people inside fanning themselves half dressed and there lawn where brown from water shortage

**Summer heat spread through the vast countryside of Richmond village the small houses had people inside fanning themselves half dressed and there lawn where brown from water shortage, then on top of the large hill was Richmond west where loads of designer shops and cute boutiques where standing prettily and people where walking around in summer designer clothes or driving to the airport to go on there expensive holidays or to there yachts the large expensive mansions had vast green land and aircon, the people would be lying outside on there sun decks or swimming in the large pools, or playing on there tennis courts while there gardeners slaved away, the richest family there where the zabini's the home resembled a palace, the family where very well known socialites anyone who was anyone important would be there for extravagant parts and dinner party's the husband had inherited the house from his long blood line family and had enough money to buy half of America his was a tall man of 6'1 with dazzling Roman looks of a sunset tan, golden hair and sky blue eyes, the mother had beautiful Italian looks of thick black curls and a soft olive skin face and sea green eyes, they had two beautiful kids there son Blaise who took after his mothers looks and Alexa who took her fathers looks, Blaise was a year older than Alexa, but the where wizard and witches and very pureblood, they all had been planning there summer formal ball which was the most important ball it would always be on the 17 of June Alexa's birthday she would be turning 20 the year her husband would be chosen, and plus it was to celebrate every pureblood wizard or witches blood status, every pureblood would be invited, current the had two weeks to go and where in a hurry the theme would be this year swan princess which Alexa had thought of all the girls in pink with masquerade masks resembling swans and men in silver apart form her husband to be who must be in black to **

**Resemble a black swan.**

**On the Monday Alexa had been riding horses with her brother she was riding her beautiful chestnut ****Trakehner horse faith ****The Trakehner is the ideal competition horse and Europe's best a horse displaying the lighter, faster qualities of the Arabian and other desert horses, her brother was riding a Palomino mustard horse called Hebrew, they had been riding since they where three and where very good, the had been riding around the estate grounds, and where resting by a tree, they saw a black and silver firebolt XL the new series broom landing down on the ground it was Draco Malfoy, he was always first to get a new thing, he was now 21 like Blaise and had changed he was very toned with a light golden tan and his hair was soft and flopped of his deep silver eyes, " hi folks I arrived at your house and your mother want to see you lexi because you still have to get your dress" he said looking at her with a gazing look that sent butterflies to her stomach she nodded and straddle her horse and rode off, Blaise looked at Draco thoughtfully well lets hope you to are paired up other wise broken hearts that night, I told you, you shouldn't have got with her I new you would fall in love with her, and she will be broken hearted when she finds out who her husband is going to be, but on another hands he looks very different now, I've noticed lots of calls practically begging him to take them, and besides they both have the same great minds I think they might click" Blaise said looking thoughtful, a rush of anger went through Draco and he pointed his wand at Blaise " Severus Snape might have come back from the dead and is now a war hero but I'll be damned he will marry Alexa she is mine Blaise remember that" he said trying not to collapse with despair, he new deep down he would have to let her go he had no choice, he withdrew his wand Blaise seemed to had read his mind and said nothing, " I'm sorry Blaise" he said getting on his broom, Blaise just nodded and watch Draco fly away.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**End of chapter**

**Hey people hope you like please review next chapter up very soon **


End file.
